It Takes Courage To Risk Being Free
by Vingamania
Summary: What if Elizabeth met Jack earlier the same day, when the movie begins, and under very diffrent curcumstances? Jack/Elizabeth
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of the Caribbean. It's all Disney's! **

* * *

**Decision Is A Risk Rooted In The Courage Of Being Free**

**by**

**Vingamania**

* * *

"**Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed."**

_Irene Peter_

* * *

**Prologue**

Hoarse from crying, Elizabeth swore when her foot got caught in a plant, making it impossible for her to move until she got it freed. Looking at her fine, pink slipper, made her think about the man who'd given it to her; a shadowy figure in her memory, one of many who'd tried to court her since she turned 15.

Tears streamed down her face, as she climbed higher up the uneven cliff wall, struggling to hold herself up, as a new, hard gust of wind threatened to throw her in the cold water more than 90 feet under her. Determined she continued climbing, even when she missed a cliff shelf, and was momentarily overwhelmed by the fear of falling.

After what seemed like hours, she finally reached the top, and let out a loud sigh of relief. Ignoring how her hands were torn to pieces, bleeding because of the unaccustomed hard labour. She got to her feet, walking while fighting against the salty wind blowing in from the grand ocean in front of her. The distinct smell of sea; seaweed and fish hung in the air.

The sparse vegetation was leaning away from the wind, as if trying to protect the small flowers beneath. She continued walking until she reached the very end of the cliff, only a few feet from the enormous deep. Taunting. Tempting her.

Her chins were stinging were the cold storm hit her wet tears. She sobbed and swiftly wiped them away.

Glancing at the horizon, she wondered if life would be like this always. A couple of years ago this would've seamed pleasant. But now the mere thought of another rich boy and his horrible mother made her gag. An endless parade of parties, fake smiles and venomous words hit behind courteous compliments.

Surely that couldn't be all. _Could it_?

If that was the case, then she wouldn't survive another day, even with the love of her dear father. And why was she, seemingly, the only one who felt suffocated by it?

The rough wind tore at Elizabeth's long dress, slamming it against her, making a hollow ominous sound. Almost like the grand bells in the Holy Church not far away, in her hometown.

"Why?" She whispered to no one.

_Why shouldn't she jump? _

Trying herself, she stepped carefully closer to the edge. Now all she had to do was to take one step, _one_, and she'd never have to attend a singe party again, dancing 'till it felt like she walked with stones instead of feet. She'd never have to smile sweetly at men twice her age, laying their dirty old hands on her arms and waist.

Silently she stared at the foaming water masses thrashing against the tall moss-grown stones, in the sea beneath her. It was beautiful, really. A mass off gray and blue, only illuminated by the garish sunlight, shining through the darkness like a sword, cutting through a curtain shielding a dark room from the light.

All of a sudden a song came to her mind. A song from a memory, which seamed so far away, but still, was crystal clear in her mind. The voice in her memory was nothing like the gentlemen's she talked with every day. It was roughened by weather and drinking, belonging to a man more dirty than their loo. An outcast, a thief, an outlaw, a sailor. A _pirate_.

With her fragile voice barely audible through the roaring wind, she began to sing.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. _

_Heave, ho, Thief and beggars, never shall we die._

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high._

_Heave, ho, Thief and beggars, never shall we die."_

"Well, that was very pretty sung luv!" A man exclaimed from right behind her.

* * *

**ATHOUR NOTE**

Weeeeell, and here you go. My very first fic! :D

I would love any kind of feedback, but especially some constructive criticism! For example; how did I characterize Elizabeth (too OC or…)? Is the story too confusing? Do tell!

And thanx for reading. Until next, Vinga.


	2. Chapter 1 New Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Disney.

* * *

"**I tore myself away from the safe comfort of certainties through my love for truth - and truth rewarded me."**

_Simone de Beauvoir_

* * *

**Chapter ****one. New acquaintances**

"_Well, that was very pretty sung luv!" A man exclaimed from right behind he__r._

She quickly spun around, almost knocking the man of his feet. But the sudden movement also took her own body by surprise, and she abruptly lost her footing, swaying dangerously near the deep.

The man hastily grabbed her waist, steadying her. Furious she pushed him away, making him fall hard to the ground. She used the moment to calm herself from the shock, taking a second look on the stranger. The sight that met her, made her blood freeze to ice in her veins, in both fear and anticipation.

He was clad in a long, brown coat with large, silver buttons running down one side. His trousers as well as his blouse were loose; the trousers a light brown and the blouse a dark, muddy red. Whether from dirt or if it actually was made that way, she couldn't tell. Around his slim waist hung a red and white coloured scarf and several belts, to which knives, a compass and a pistol were fastened. He had long leather boots, and also wore a captain's hat on top of a red bandana. His hair was long, dreadlocks with a number of pearls and various trinkets plaited into the locks.

He swore loudly, with words that made her pale with their filthiness. Then he rose slowly, and looked right at her with an unwavering, blazing gaze, and revealed his face to her clearly for the first time.

His eyes were the first thing she noticed. They were a smouldering, dark colour, which was only intensified by the black kohl he'd painted in a small line around them. The next thing she saw was that he had high cheekbones and a slightly angular face shape; with a straight, almost aristocratic nose, full luscious lips and a small dark beard ending in to plaits with more pearls.

He was beautiful, probably the most attracting man she'd ever seen.

_And he was__ a pirate._

"Done checkin' me out luv?" He asked suddenly, making her jump, and then redden in embarrassment when she realised what he'd said. "Don't worry though," he continued unaffected," ye wellcom' to look all ye want."

She huffed loudly, to which he only smirked. Then suddenly his expression turned serious, and he narrowed his beautiful eyes… his _eyes_, she quickly corrected herself, at her.

"Ye weren't 'bout to jump, were ye?" He asked with a grim voice, and she felt a pang of irritation mixed with despair. She wasn't, was she? She certainly hoped not. Oh, what would her father have said? And Will? He would've been very disappointed in her, that's for sure. Was she really that desperate? No, surely, she wasn't.

_But we did you go up here, then missy? _Asked a little voice.

_I was simply walking. Taking in the beautiful sight in front of me,_ she silently argued.

_Oh yes, because you always walk miles, climb cliffs and stand on the edge of them… just looking at the water? _It continued mockingly.

_In fact I do! _She asserted haughtily.

"Well?" He prompted impatiently.

His voice brought her back to the present, standing in front of an unknown and disturbingly handsome pirate, actually about to discuss her personal feelings with him. How outrageous!

"I wasn't" she snapped, looking at his shoulder instead of his eyes. Or else she feared that he would see right through her. "And even if I was," she continued, "it is certainly none of your business!"

With an amused expression he replied; "Oh it isn't? What if we, solely for argumen's sake - with no strings attached whatsoever, say that ye _were_ going to jump' after all, which I'm not saying that ye were in any way considering, then it certainly _was_ me business, seeing that I would be the one who had to jump in there after ya, right?"

Puzzled, she just stared at him. _What did he just say_? Shaking her head, she reminded herself that it didn't matter. She wouldn't stand here, listening to a pirate.

_Although,_ the voice began, _isn't this what you've dreamed of since that day? To talk to a real pirate again-_

_Oh do shut up!_ She bellowed furiously.

Jack shot her a strange glance, his eyes twinkling with amusement. _Oh my God_, she thought, blushing furiously. _I just said that out loud!_

He smiled at her horrified expression. "That's quite a temper, ye have there, luv…" he mused, with a fake thoughtful expression, tapping his index finger on his cheek.

"I'm not your _love_" she hissed, willing him to stop making her feel like a little schoolgirl. It was years since a boy – or a man in this case – had made her blush like this.

He merely smirked again, and with a more serious expression he added; "But that doesn't erase the fact that ye were out here, on ye own dearie. Ye're not hurt are ye?"

She stared at him silently for a few minutes. Why did he care? And maybe an even more important question: why was he even here? At a completely deserted cliff? She eyed him suspiciously. He'd not been following her, had he?

Curiosity was burning in her, but at the same time she was aware of the situation. She was a young woman, defenceless and alone, with her back against the edge, and he was a pirate. With several weapons, he undoubtedly knew how to use very well. Therefore she decided to push aside her curiosity, and get away.

"Well, it has been a pleasure talking to you, but I really must be getting home. So if you would kindly excuse me –" she tried to step around him, but he wouldn't allow it; stepping in front of her, effectively cutting of her path.

"Excuse me!" She repeated angrily.

"Now now darling," he said softly but with a roughish smile playing on his lips. "Why won't ye tell me?"

"Why do you even care?" She burst out, immediately regretting it.

"When one find a young, beautiful lass such as yerself -"

"You insufferable –" she began, but was quickly cut short.

"- cryin', standing on a place like this" he continued, ignoring her indignant outburst, "one must do somethin'. And now yer going to tell me why, without any fuss. Savvy luv?"

She just stared dumbfounded at him. Who did he think he was, talking to her like that? "I won't tell you. So I command you to let me pass immediately!" She hissed.

And then he laughed. He actually laughed! "Seeing that I'm the one carryin' a gun luv, ye aren't exactly in the position to be handing out orders, Aye?"

She had to suppress the urge to stamp her foot like a child. Instead she settled with glaring at him. He was just being an outright annoying _idiot_. _An idiot who also in possession of a gun_, she reminded herself again. The question was: was he really going to use it? So far he'd only asked her a question.

Finally, after a couple minutes of silence, only interrupted by the sound of waves crashing against the cliff, she decided to just ask him. "Are you going to shoot me?"

For a moment he looked genuinely shocked, but then he just smiled again. "Maybe. But dearie, let's say we make a deal, Aye? Ye're going't help me borrow a ship an' answer a single question at the time of my choosin', an' then I'm going to let ye go without asking 'bout this little trip of yours."

She eyed him suspiciously. A thing she hated more than anything was to _not_ be in control of a situation. And, clearly, she wasn't. Still, she admitted to herself, as much as she found pirates disturbingly fascinating she'd been gone too long already. People would wonder. And he did have a weapon. _But why should I trust him? _Sighing, she reasoned that this was indeed a great offer. If she were to refuse, he could just kill her.

Just then she realised what he'd actually said, and she gasped. "You want me to help you commandeer a ship?"

"No! That would be very wrong, luv" he said with a grim expression. "Don't tell me that ye would like me to?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed indignantly, "but that is what _you _are going to do!"

He smiled broadly. "I'm only goin' t' borrow it."

"And are you going to give it back?" She retorted.

"I've every intention of doin' so" he stated firmly.

She huffed loudly. This was going nowhere! It was completely impossible to talk with this… this… imbecile! But maybe she could cheat him. Promise him to do as she said, and then lead him straight to her father! Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, and looked thoughtfully at the man in front of her. It could be difficult, but she felt fairly sure that she could do it. Sure, he was a pirate, but evidently he didn't posses a ship. He couldn't be _that_ smart, then. Weren't pirates always bragging about how they lived on the sea, free from worries?

Smiling inwardly at her new plan, she said with as much resignation she could muster "I guess I have no choice then. I agree to your plan."

A moment he looked at her, seemingly deep in thought. Her heart was suddenly pounding fast, and she desperately hoped that he couldn't see through her. She had of course lied to her father occasionally, but trying to fool a pirate was something completely different. Then, suddenly he smirked and turned around.

"Well then, it seems that we hav' a deal. Let's be on our way lassie," he drawled, his voice barely audible through the wind, now that he had turned.

Convinced that she'd persuaded him, she started following him, trusting that he somehow knew another way down. Making a mental note to be careful, and keep track of the direction they were heading, she assured herself. He had not killed her yet, so he most likely wouldn't. Yet, anyway.

Now all she had to do was to figure out exactly how to 'hand him over'…

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Sorry for the delay! And the somewhat short chapter… which is also a tiny bit rushed… ehrm…

I've just finished school (Yay!) – hence the delayed update – and since I'm going to Roskilde Festival tomorrow, I wanted to post _something_ before another week passed. Also, thanks a lot for the reviews from Pirate-on-fleet-street, The Lady Massacre, erisedvision139 and Blue-Eyed Jane! You guys make me so happy! :D (And i'm SO sorry for those of you who have a 'chapter alert' to this story. My computer refused to upload, I clicked the button a few times, and suddenly it went crazy..)

Well, thanks for reading, and _please_. _Review… _Tell me how you like this (:

Vinga


End file.
